


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Annoyed Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has a Bad Day, Dork Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Swearing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, alternate universe 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This ain't Stiles lucky day. But honestly is any day lucky in apocalyptic world?He meets Derek that has a very bad day and Stiles likes this lonely wolf on instant.





	The End

Freaking zombies. Stiles wishes at this very moment that he could be one of them. But he has this urge of fighting. His no hunter but he still is in group with some of them. But of course he would split with them not even noticing it until very close encounter with mindless zombies. Now his ankle hurts like a bitch, it's probably sprained and it shouldn't fucking cause that much pain.

He could use help from this freaks hunters. He learned a lot from them. Heck, he lives thanks to them. But since he knew everything by himself they are not that needed. They're so irritating. This whole apocalypse is annoying as fuck. Why would Heaven lost against Hell? What fucked up dimension he was in? Good should always win, right? He was reading those things as a kid. Stiles would like very much to be kid again. With his mother (now long time dead) and father... But he has no intention of thinking about him at this moment. 

He should calm down and left this place. Is this some hospital? It looks fucking hunted. By it probably isn't. Even ghosts wouldn't like company of zombies, right? Okay, enough hiding in this corner. Stiles doesn't hear any zombies around. For now. It's time to get the fuck away from here.

 

He's near the wood behind hospital and he is not chased. Yet. Hell, he's really good at it. Surviving that is. That what makes him smile a little bit. But he's suddenly captured. Certainly not zombie, because his body isn't eaten yet. Doesn't change the fact that he's pressed against tree by some firm hand on his freaking mouth. He would bite but that doesn't sound... hygienic. He squints his eyes because that forest is fucking too dark. Well, he'll get killed by this dude. He looks like a killer.

“Stop wriggling, boy.” Excuse him? Stiles is not some reckless boy. He lives already 2 years in this constant Halloween party. But he wants his mouth to be free so he tries to nod. And and hand left his mouth. Well too bed for that killer guy. Because he's suddenly firmly pressed on the ground with a gun on his forehead. 

Stiles straddles his waist but damn, ain't he tough guy. Surely stronger than Stiles, but he has a gun on him so he keeps still. It's like a win and Stiles smiles. To a killer with zombies somewhere near. Yes. He's still Stiles. He would kill himself if he wasn't. 

“So. I should kill by trying to kill me, but on earth is already a small amount of people.” Stiles reasons. He still hesitates because even in those circumstances letting murder go away is a crime, right? But should he worry about law in this world? Yeah, he probably should. Stiles's mind is galloping in all weird directions. 

“You were limping here. Zombies are near and it's getting dark. No need to kill me, it'll be loud. And you'll be dead soon.”

“What are you doing in the woods?”

“Living? Not for long if you keep straddling me. Get up, would ya?”

“Just so you could knock me out? Nuh ah, big boy. Your muscles would snap my neck any second. I'm not stupid.” Stiles sneers. 

“Not going to do it... I try to live here, skinny boy. You can try too. Get up.” He repeats more firmly. 

“Fine. So you live here. Are you with big group?”

“No group.” He answers getting up.

“Wait. None? Lone wolf? And still alive? Amazing. Anyway, take me to your place.”

“Is that an order?” Weird killer dude raises his eyebrow.

“Kinda. I try to stay alive.” Stiles smirks and this dude starts walking so he quickly follows him. “Are you a killer though? That looks like it. Living alone in the woods... Creepy.”

“Shut up.” He growls.

“You probably killed a lot of people. And ate them.” Stiles ponders. “I always wondered if they taste good. Humans I mean. Do they?”

“I don't...” He sighs. 

“Wait. Is that a cave? You live in a cave? What are you? Caveman obviously.” Stiles chuckles a little.

“I'm going to rip your throat soon.” Another growl.

“Why are you growling so much? Are you an animal?”

“Not now.”

“Oh I see. Wait. What?”

“What are you? I mean besides idiot because I know that already.” Oh well ain't he a funny guy. Stiles likes him. And is slightly scared but you would be scared too.

“What do you mean, Mr. Killer?”

“Are you a hunter? You have nice equipment for sure.” 

“I travel with hunters group. They were those before all this crazy apocalypse. But I wasn't. I was normal high school kid.”

“You still are.”

“Not true! I'm almost 18.”

“Congratulations.” He rolls his eyes as they walk deeper in the cave. He has a torch. This situation is surreal. But Stiles prefers being with some killer in his cave than with a bunch of zombies out there.

“What are you though? Cuz you don't act exactly humanly.” Stiles questions more.

“A lone wolf as you said before.”

“Alright..?” Stiles is confused but also notices that this dude has some nice ass. Totally objective judgment of course. 

“Werewolf, you dumbass.” He huffs. 

“Oh... I would kill you if I were hunter. But I won't since I'm not.”

“Do you ever shut up?” 

“Not really. I'm distracting myself from this ankle, you know. Why are you such a sour wolf?”

“I had a lot of zombies on my head today. I'm tired.” They finally get to the 'center' of 'house'.

“You have a mattress and stuff and wow! Nice job, caveman.” Stiles gives him a thumbs up. 

“Shut the fuck up and sit. Your ankle hurts, right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles plops on mattress and he swears he won't ever get up. It's too fucking nice. “What's your name?”

“Why bother asking? You called me already a lot of weird things.”

“I want to know.” Stiles actually pouts.

“Derek.” He sighs. “Here.” He throws him some protein bars. 

“Oh, thank you, what a nice wolf.” Stiles coos and stuffs his mouth with food.

“You're so annoying...” Another growl. It's kinda hot. Wait what? Apparently apocalypse messed him up. 

 

His attempts at talking with sour wolf failed. No surprise really. But it's late at night and Stiles could use some distraction. From ankle and boredom. He doesn't feel like sleeping either. Wolf isn't sleeping either, he's just laying glancing at the 'ceiling'. 

“Humor me.” Stiles whines. “I'm bored. My ankle hurts. I need some distraction!” He whines more. 

“What do you want me to do? Rape you?” 

“It wouldn't be rape if I give you acquiescence.”

“What?” He eyes snaps open and he glances at Stiles laying across the room.

“What?” Stiles shrugs, freaking apocalypse and freaking hot wolf... So why not? 

“Okay.” Big bad wolf gets up and walks to Stiles who is now wondering just how big is this wolf... He's messed up. But hey he can admit that at least. 

“Okay?” He just repeats blankly staring at him.

“Yes. Anything so you could just shut up.” And he kisses him roughly. It's not like Stiles never kissed before, but well he didn't with another dude. And it's just so different and the thing that he's a werewolf... Stiles is already turned on. 

“Not so sure about shutting up though...” He mumbles when his shirt is gone.

“Just no talking.” He growls and Stiles can go with that. Also he might drool a little when Derek's shirt is gone as well. 

He goes straightly to his jeans after devouring his neck marking it with force. No foreplay really needed cuz this guy probably hadn't fucked in a while too. Well Stiles hadn't like ever but you get the point.

Once he's completely naked under wolf his mouth is forced to open wide.

“Suck.” He growls pushing his fingers inside. Stiles complies, he'll do everything now.

And then Derek spread his legs wide and his fingers sinks deep. It hurts more than freaking ankle but not for long. After a while he's loose enough and wet enough so Derek undresses himself too. Well, that is pretty big and Stiles might or might not drool a little again. 

Wolf spits on his palms to make himself a little slick too. That's gonna hurt anyway and Stiles knows that but he can't count on anything better in apocalypse times. 

And it feels like dying when he pushes in his tight heat. But wolf's eyes flashes bright blue at that very moment and it's mesmerizing. So he forgets about pain a little bit. And after few minutes he starts to actually feel pleasure coursing through his veins. Wolf is kinda harsh but in a good way. Especially when he bites hard on his neck again.

His growling is going louder just as Stiles's whines and pleads. That's like the best night ever since years. Alright, maybe since ever.

 

“Derek.” He starts in early morning a little wounded but delighted as well. “I don't think I'm gonna leave this place. And you.”

“Fine. Just try to keep mouth shout more often.” He murmurs, he won't ever admit that he likes his blabbering. 

“Really? Letting me stay here? You must love me. I must be good in bed. Wait, there's no actual bed...”

“Stiles. SHUT UP.” He growls and Stiles would few more rounds of being red riding hood but his ass is depraved enough for at least one day.

“Okay...” He sighs and obeys with being silent. He decides on snuggling closer into hot body of his wolf. He smiles with content and hums a little even when Derek growls lowly slightly annoyed. But slightly pleased as well.


End file.
